Wanna Belong
by Legacy Now
Summary: It was never a medal he wanted. He wanted somewhere to belong to, and a companion. He needed a friend.


**Wanna Belong**

* * *

_I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_All a moment that's held in your arms_  
_And what do you think you'd ever say_  
_I won't listen anyway…_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_  
_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..._  
_You can take me and throw me away_  
_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here_

* * *

_"Now you're just being ridiculous; only good guys win medals, and you, sir, are no good guy!"_

For as long as he could remember, he was the villain of the game.

It wasn't his fault the creators made him who he was today. The game was only a story, and nothing more. A play for the humans. Though every time everyone else saw him once the curtains closed, the Nicelanders gave him weird glances. They'd scatter. Run away.

Why couldn't they see he was exactly like them? Sure he was big, intimidating and his hands were bigger than his face, but he would never actually hurt anyone.

If Felix could only see how lucky he was. To have the approval, the respect, the glory. They were all caught up in Felix's world, even more than Felix, they neglected to notice Ralph.

From the warm glow of the penthouse where they had their parties, he couldn't help but feel tiny, despite being so huge for size.

* * *

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Wanna touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see  
__All you wanted, I could be_  
_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_  
_And I wanna tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man?_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Wanna touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_They can't see me_  
_But I'm still here_

* * *

He was not at home in his own game. Heck, he didn't even have a home, just a bunch of dissembled bricks.

The Nicelanders didn't even get the chance to know him, not even say hello. They judged him before they even got to talk to him. Why couldn't they just see he wasn't all brawn? He had _some_ brain.

Just because he was a rough guy, didn't mean he couldn't also feel pain.

_"Bad guys don't win medals," Gene began, irritated. "If you won a medal, we'll let you live up here in the penthouse. But it will never happen, because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building."_

_Oh, come on! He had to be kidding. What was going through his head? _

_"No, I'm not." _

_"Yes, you are!" _

_That was it. That was the last straw. They get to be in the penthouse, all warm and cozy, and what did he have to go home to? A dingy junkyard full of bricks, lying night after night while they get to sleep in a bed? _

_His arms flanged around. _

_"No, I'm not!"_

_A pink explosion splattered through out the room, sugar data-bites decorating the walls. Ralph looked down. Oops. He really done it this time. He tried to make the Nicelanders like him, and he only gave them a reason to hate him more._

_The cake was ruined. _

_Destroyed. _

_And the anniversary party was ruined because of him. _

_"Yes. You. **Are**."_

* * *

_They can't tell me who to be_  
_'Cause I'm not what they see_  
_And the world is still sleepin'_  
_While I keep on dreamin' for me_  
_And their words are just whispers_  
_And lies that I'll never believe_

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel_  
_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can they say I never change_  
_They're the ones that stay the same_  
_I'm the one now_  
_'Cause I'm still here_

* * *

He wouldn't give up.

Ralph would keep looking. Ralph would keep searching for a place. A place where bad guys could win medals. Until that vow he made to the Nicelanders was fulfilled, he wouldn't return to the game without one.

He would find a place where someone wouldn't be afraid of him. Where someone would smile because of him. Along the way, he would find what he needed all along.

A friend.

A place where he belonged.

* * *

_I'm the one_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here..._

* * *

**_Song: I'm Still Here - Johnny Rzeznik (from the movie Treasure Planet)  
_**


End file.
